


Drawn and Cookied

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I'm sure the dog can wait the approximately twelve minutes it's going to take for me to rock your world."





	Drawn and Cookied

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Front, back, side side shimmy…good sweetie. Now spin, hands, back back shuffle. Up, up, side, back ba…OW!”

“Oh baby, I'm sorry.”

“It’s OK. It’s why we’re doing this barefoot. You're definitely getting better Greg.”

The couple was having a blast taking dance lessons. Born with what he described as three left feet, Greg was quite surprised he had not done more injury to his infinitely patient wife. CJ could not believe she had to nearly reach 68 to be described as infinitely patient. Oh well, the day came for everyone.

“One kiss for every mistake.” He said. “I think that one deserves two.”

Smiling, CJ wrapped her arms around him. Greg kissed her twice and they both sighed. CJ ran her fingers slowly through his hair.

“I think its time for a little break.” He whispered in her ear and pulled her close to him.

Their kisses turned passionate as Greg slid his leg between CJ’s and the dance became something else altogether.

“You have to walk the dog.”

CJ hardly wanted to stop. It had been over two weeks since they did it, did it. She didn’t think a day, night, or afternoon went by when the Brocks didn’t get very friendly. However, Greg had not been feeling his best and struggled to maintain his virility. While his ego was bruised and his feelings hurt, his wife showed him there were probably more than a million and one ways to make love. CJ McGarry was very knowledgeable on three-quarters of them. 

Now Greg was feeling frisky, and he had an erection. Taking Jack to the dog park was the last thing on his mind.

“I'm not 30 years old baby. I'm sure the dog can wait the approximately 12 minutes its going to take for me to rock your world.”

CJ laughed, letting him lead her over to the couch. He sat and she stood between his legs, sliding out of her tights. Then she took off her oversized Yale Law tee shirt. Greg smiled and it grew even bigger when he saw her pelvis.

“What is that?” he asked.

“You like what you see?” she asked, shaking her hips.

“Likey, likey.”

Greg took her hand and pulled her closer. He ran his fingers across the tattoo and then kissed it. CJ had a tattoo of a chocolate chip cookie with a bite out of it. Underneath the cookie, there were the letters G and C, and the date 2/12.

“You did this for me?” he asked.

“Mostly. I also find the art of tattooing very sexy.”

“Mmm hmm…sexy.”

CJ straddled her husband. She kissed him slowly, running her hands down his chest. Greg took off his tee shirt.

“I love you.” He murmured, kissing her shoulder as she undid his khakis.

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.”

She pulled his erection out. Greg hissed when she stroked it.

“Careful baby, I don’t know how long I have.”

CJ moved onto the couch and Greg maneuvered on top of her. They both sighed when he was finally inside of her.

“Take a deep breath.” She said. “Take your time; I love it when you take your time.”

“Tell me you love me again.”

“I love you Gregory Brock.”

CJ moaned as he moved in and out of her. He tried his best to go slow but found he was much too excited. His wife just held on for the ride.

“Ohhh…Greg…oh God!”

“Oh yeah, God I missed this. You like it baby? Tell me it feels good.”

“Oh yeah, so good, oh Greg.”

It was over quicker than they both wanted but Greg stroked her clit until CJ climaxed in a torrent, crying out for him. Greg kissed her neck.

“You are so magnificent.” He said.

“I do alright.”

“No, you are perfect.”

They kissed, CJ giggled as his hands roamed her body. She sighed as Greg pulled out and sat up on the couch.

“Did the tattoo hurt?” he asked.

“It’s just a little cookie…I didn’t feel a thing. I think the guy was tickled when a bunch of old broads came in and got some ink.”

“Nora and Donna, I presume.”

“Hogan went too. See, you didn’t have to wait 30 years.”

He looked at her, reaching out to stroke her face.

“I'm getting ready to ask you something.” He said. “Bear with me, OK?”

“What's the matter?”

“You really love me, don’t you?”

“What?” CJ sat up and cuddled close to him. Greg loved the feel of her skin on his so much it made him shudder. “Of course I do. Do you doubt that?”

“No. I just…it’s overwhelming sometimes. I wake up in the morning and you're there. I fall asleep at night with you in my arms. There are moments I look at you and know I am the luckiest man on Earth.”

“I'm lucky too Greg.” She kissed his lips. “Now walk the dog.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They kissed again and he stood from the couch. CJ stretched out, watched him redress.

“I do not want to leave you here.” He said. “Especially naked on the couch.”

“Gimme my shirt.” She whistled. “C’mon Jack.”

The terrier came bouncing into the room, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging.

“Let’s go buddy; time for a walk.”

It was as if Jack understood English, or at least the word walk because he got even more excited. Greg bent to kiss his wife; CJ pinched his cheek.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Stop at the Organic Market and bring me Granny Smith apples and some grapes please. I want to make fruit salad.”

“White or red?”

“White. I love you.”

“I love you too cookie. See you later.”

He left with the dog. CJ grabbed her cell phone and pressed one.

“Hello there.”

“Come up and have some key lime pie. Stephen made it.”

“What are you doing?” Nora asked.

“I just got laid. Now I want some pie.”

“Bite me Claudia Jean. Rub it in, why don’t you?”

“Oh please, I know you Nora Ziegler and that dirty husband of yours. Don’t act as if you're not getting a little something something.”

“One something.”

“Just come up. Is Toby there?”

“He’s taking a nap with the cats. I’ll leave him a note. Here I come.”

“Cool. The door will be open.”

“And where is Mr. Lover Man?”

“Walking the dog.” CJ replied, laughing. “I’ll see you in a few.”

“Yep. Bye.”

 

***


End file.
